A Different End
by MudbloodAndProud
Summary: My version of the end of Breaking Dawn. Alice didn't return with Nahuel. Aro must decide- to destroy or not to destroy. NOT A ONE SHOT! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A Different End

Alice and Jasper didn't return with Nahuel.

Bpov

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

"The child does not seem dangerous right now, but there is simply no way to predict what is coming. The unknown is hazardous to our way of life." He smiled at Edward and I in a friendly way on the surface. Underneath, I could see his ploy to take out the Cullens once and for all. I growled at him ferociously- it ripped from my throat without warning and was the most bone chilling sound I had ever heard. He continued, "My vote is that we destroy the danger here.

Edward stiffened at his words. "I love you. Now and forever." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I know," I said in a broken voice. He hugged me close, then let me go. I retreated almost to the edge of the meadow. Zafrina came to stand in front of me as planned. She was to protect me. As long as she held, I couldn't be harmed.

Kate, Emmett, Benjamin, Edward, Jasper, and Tanya made up the front line. The wolves stood behind them. The other vampires who stayed to fight were behind them. Renesmee and Jacob stayed perfectly still, watching Aro. He looked peaceful, as if he wasn't about to destroy a lifestyle. "Attack," he said calmly, and Caius's face spread into a huge smile. The Volturi guard started forward.

Suddenly, Demetri sprung flying towards Edward. Edward saw his intent and jumped at the same time. They landed, crouched, on the ground and began to battle. I felt sick watching Edward fight. I could lose my reason for existence.

The battle began.

All at once, the guard came forward, meeting our side halfway. I was struggling to shield the right people, and I knew it could be fatal if I slipped. Zafrina was locked in battle with Jane. I knew Jane wanted to be the one to take me down, but before she could even glance my direction, Kate tackled her from the side. Jane started howling in agony, and Kate smiled.

I looked around me. Caius, Aro, and Marcus were standing on the opposite side of the meadow, looking perfectly serene. My vision became tinged with red, and I wanted to rip Aro's throat out for bringing this upon us. Anything to get that smug smile off his face.

Edward seemed to be winning against Demetri, but I couldn't be sure. Kate clearly had the upper hand in her battle. Vladimir and Alec seemed on equal footing, while Garrett seemed to be losing against Heidi.

I looked at the werewolves. Sam, Quil, and Paul had already taken one down, but I couldn't tell who it was. Embry seemed to be having success, he already had Chelsea's arm. She howled in rage and Embry turned to give me a wolfy grin.

I looked for Jacob in the midst of the action, but then remembered my job for him. He was slowly backing towards the trees, Renesmee holding tightly onto him. She looked at me, and I could see she was crying. I mouthed, "More than my own life" at her and she blew me a kiss. Then my best man carried her off into the darkness of the trees.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**This is NOT a one shot, don't worry! More will come!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Different End Chapter 2

As I watched Jacob take Nessie far away, I was overcome with grief for my daughter. I didn't notice the action going on around me at all. So I didn't hear Jane hiss and Kate scream. Then I heard an awful metallic tearing. I knew instantly someone was at death. I looked over- and instantly regretted it.

Jane was ripping Kate into pieces. I put the puzzle pieces together and realized I let my shield slip from Kate in my distraction. From the start, I was right. It would be fatal if I slipped. As I watched in horror, she set fire to Kate's remains. Full of anger, without thinking, I launched myself at her. She turned to me with a deadly smile on her face, ready to finish me off. I tackled her to the ground, but she pushed me off and sprung up into a crouch. I kept moving, staying just out of her reach. This was working- she was confused. She didn't learn battle skills before this, I noted.

I was behind her before she could turn. I ripped a piece out of her neck. She howled in agony. My vision tinged with red as I realized that I could win. I kept confusing her, zipping all around and getting a few good bites in. She followed my movements, always a beat behind, but her short arms couldn't reach me. I realized what I had to do to win- behead her. I had to get close enough that she could kill me in order to kill her. I grabbed her arm so she couldn't escape. I lowered my head to her neck. She bared her teeth and reached toward me, eyes wild.

"Now, now, Jane dear," I told her. "No biting." And I leaned forward and bit clean through her neck.

I finished her off smoothly and set fire to her. Then I realized Zafrina was nowhere to be found. I scanned the meadow for her. She was helping Edward with Demetri, who was about to be finished. Good, I thought, Jake and Renesmee would be safe. Through the commotion, I heard a soft sound that was out of place for this horror scene. My head whipped around. Aro was laughing as he watched his "dear ones" battle. He knew they were going to take down key members, and he was joyful. He didn't see Kate be destroyed, or Demetri. I knew someone would need to destroy Aro, Caius, and Marcus before the battle was over. Zafrina and Edward ran toward me, Demetri destroyed for good.

Edward didn't need to read my mind to know what I was thinking, for I was staring at Aro and snarling. He took my hand and whispered to Zafrina, "Aro, Caius, and Marcus must be destroyed."

Zafrina looked worried. "Could us three take him?"

"I think we might have to. Everyone else is… occupied." He replied.

"Let's go then." She said grimly.

I wasn't paying attention anymore. I knew I would be the one to take down Aro. I don't want anyone else. Just him. If I die knowing he is gone, I can rest in peace. Or pieces.

I flew across the meadow toward his smug face. I watched with pleasure as it turned to shock when I brought him down. Zafrina blinded them right then, and Aro moaned. He started lashing out, but he couldn't see so he didn't do any damage. Caius and Marcus just stood there like bowling pins- ready to be knocked down. Edward tackled Caius and Zafrina was avoiding Marcus's blind strikes. Aro's foot connected with my chest, and I flew backward into a tree. I was back in a flash, crouching, ready for attack. He was up and crouched also, but if I kept moving he wouldn't be able to tell where I was.

I was about to bite his neck for the last time when something hit me from behind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Different End

I was knocked to the ground with the force of the impact. Jumping back to my feet, I saw that it was Felix who tried to take me down. Aro was still writhing on the ground, moaning. Felix came at me again and again. He always missed me by centimeters. Suddenly, he was gone. I turned back to Aro, ready to finish him off. Something grabbed my waist as soon as I turned, ramming my back onto a tree.

Felix held my throat, his eyes glinting wildly. He had me pinned against a tree, but that was no problem for me. I kicked the trunk with as much force as possible. The tree swayed and fell, I allowed myself to fall too, bringing an unsuspecting Felix with me. I was on my feet before he, and I took advantage of that. I grabbed his throat and pulled him up to eye level. I smiled at him threateningly, and he growled. He kicked my stomach, legs, chest, anything he could reach, but he found no weak point. He had nothing to use for momentum in order to get out of my grasp.

Suddenly, I threw him to the ground, still holding onto his throat. He used my momentum against me, popping back up in a fraction of a second and flipping me off my feet. I completed the turn and landed on my feet, snarling. But Felix was gone again. I looked around in confusion. A wolf was locked in battle with him, seeing that I needed help. I turned back to Aro, and delivered his final blow.

I continued to tear, ripping him into smaller shreds than necessary, enjoying it more than I should. When I lit the fire, Caius roared and sprung at me. I was prepared for his attack, but Edward tackled him before he could reach me. He was putting up a good fight against Edward, so I hurried to his side to help. With two against one, he didn't stand a chance. I pinned him to the ground while Edward ripped. Two members of the Volturi taken out, one to go.

Edward and I turned at the same time to face the last Volturi member standing. Zafrina was coming at him again and again, and he kept avoiding her by inches. He knew that he wouldn't be leaving with his life, though. It was useless to fight, but he kept at it. Edward froze at my side. He growled.

"What?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Marcus wants us to spare his life. He wants us to leave him and the remaining guard alone. He is the leader of the Volturi now- what's left of it. He will promise to never bother us again if we spare him now." He sounded tense.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Marcus was the one who voted to leave us alone. This wasn't his fault. It depended on if he would really leave us alone or if he was just trying to get out of the fight. "Will he stick to his promise if we let him go?"

"I think he will- for now." Edward decided. We ran over to them. "Zafrina, stop. We have things to discuss with Marcus." He spoke calmly and coolly, but there was an edge to his voice. She stopped attacking, confused.

"Will you please just consider-" Marcus started to plead, but Edward cut him off.

"We have considered your offer, and we will let you go- on one condition. You or anyone in your guard will never come here for a fight. If you will leave us alone, we will let you go." Edward spoke with finality.

Marcus nodded. "I will agree to your terms. Let me leave now with who I have left."

Edward and I nodded. Marcus began retreating. "Dear ones," he called. Surprisingly, everyone in the meadow stopped fighting. Some of them must have seen our negotiation. "The fight is over. We will take our leave now." What was left of the guard left the meadow swiftly, with too many missing to stay in formation. Only Marcus stayed behind.

Carlisle crossed the meadow and came to a halt in front of Marcus. "Goodbye, Marcus." He offered his hand.

Marcus shook his hand. "In time, Carlisle, we will meet again." He left the meadow as swiftly as the guard had.

We all stood, frozen with shock. Then the whole place exploded in emotion. There were people celebrating and mourning. I turned to Edward, and he pulled me to him with a moan. We stood locked in each other's arms, absorbing what had happened.

It was over.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is not the last chapter, don't worry! There will be more.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**I have a few ideas for a new story, and I want you guys to pick the one you like best! Go to my profile and pick the story you would want to read! Hurry, cuz I will close the poll soon.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
